Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention generally relate to a magnetic shielded package.
Related Art
Sensors using magnetic devices are affected by external magnetic noise. Then, there has been proposed a magnetic shielded package in which a magnetic shield member encloses a magnetic device to lower the influence of external magnetic noise on a sensor.